


One of Us

by Rabdom



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Possible M/M, Spoilers, f/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabdom/pseuds/Rabdom
Summary: Will and the Robot overlook their situation with leaving the Resolute with the children in tow. And damn, does Will try hard to be tough. (S2 Spoilers)
Relationships: Will Robinson & Robot, Will Robinson & The Robot, Will Robinson/Robot, Will Robinson/The Robot
Comments: 11
Kudos: 121





	One of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the bad summary and title. Wrote it before I could think of a title. That and I needed more Will/Robot fiction on here lol. That, and I'll be updating my Tick story soon, sooo...... Warnings are just in case cause I hope to write more Will/Robot later on. SO yea

Even though the Robinsons said they were ready, knew what they were going in to, knew how the odds would turn out for the remaining passengers to successfully meet them at Alpha Centri -- the Robot knew that out of all the family, Will was the least ready of the three children. His bags were packed, everything ready for departure --

\-- and yet Will sat awake on his bed, looking to his floor in between crossed hands, as if unable to comprehend what was going to happen in less than a few hours. Robot stood motionless at the boy’s door frame as it seemed to access what exactly was going through the youngest Robinson’s head as he sat there almost as if contemplating his existence up to this point. It’s urge was to sit, to wait quietly beside Will as they awaited the hour to which they and the children would leave for Alpha Centari didn’t overtake its protective natue; leaving their parents to hope for the best when it came to finding their own way for their children to survive.  
The Robot could not say he felt the same way his counterpart did. When one of their kin died, they showed no remorse. When they showed signs of slowness or old age, they simply killed them or let them hobble off to find their own death before anyone of their own colony could realize what was going on. When their parental units died or moved along as did Will’s parental units -- well, Robot could not say he understood how that felt; not until he found parental units of his own. Perhaps he could think of Will’s parental units? The human boy always seemed to go on about how they were one of them.

Yet it couldn’t protest. The first thing it remembered upon waking from its control-induced coma was the Robinsons; huddled around him and softly talking him into reboot. They didn’t shout or command. They waited, speaking softly until he came online. The parental unit even offered him help to his feet (granted, said parental unit was not strong enough to lift him; yet he still attempted) to little avail on the human’s part. Will’s sibling units often spoke with him, not as if he were a pure robotic organism who’s questions it could answer; yet as if he were one of them. A human. They asked often how it was feeling, how it felt; not how it’s systems were doing or if it was fully functional. No, they treated it as if it were one of them, which threw the robotic organizim off.

“Hey?”

Will’s voice snapped it out of it’s thoughts; a singular blue eye turning blue as it turned its cranium towards the boy. Said charge looked at him, still saddened and disgruntled, as he waited for some form of response. In tangeum, Robot nodded.

“..... Are you alright?” Will began again,”I mean…… With all this? I just -- I’m so nervous.”

Again, the Robot nodded. He had no qualms with following the young Robinson to wherever he needed to be -- so long as it didn’t hinder his safety and so long as the two were not separated.

It was a strange symbiotic relationship the two had; Robot (as Will so lovingly referred to it as) was more than willing to prefer the safety of it’s own life under Will’s, so long as Will helped him when asked and as needed. Much of Robot’s memory still seemed haywired when it came to memories before the Robinson’s. It could not remember past Will, it seemed; and so, he was more than willing to help protect his young charge and his family. Because that was what family of Earth composition did, right?

“I thought so,” was Will’s reply as his eyes drew back to his feet.

Robot’s head tilted its head to one side, quizzically.

“It’s just,” Will went on as expected, “I’ve never been so far away from my parents, you know? I wish I could just stay here, with them, I just….”

“Danger: Will Robinson.”

“Yeah, I know,” Will sighed, straightening now to look at the robotic organism. “I can’t stay here. But….. I can’t just leave them, right? Not with those……. Not with those creatures that are like you here, right?”

There was a pause.

“I mean, they’re not like you,” Will went on fumbling with his words now. “You’re different, but they --”

“Danger."

“.... Yeah, danger.” Will agreed, folding his hands together as he looked back up to his companion. “I just….. You think mom and dad will be okay? I mean, after we all leave?”

There was a long pause as the Robot seemed to think on what Will had asked. Their maternal unit, Maureen, was a smart woman. Perhaps that was the only reason why It still liked her -- she was smart, and wasn’t the type to go down unless they had a fight. Besides, she was nice when it came to reading books aloud so it could understand humans more; even the reset from Dr Smith couldn’t scatch Maureen due to his fondness of her.

The paternal unit was an odd story. He was strong and bright, one would say. But he also seemed hot headed and, from Will had explained, confident in his military abilities and was good when it came to getting other humans to follow. Well, sometimes. But he was strong and had a knack for not giving up on something, much like the little Robinson that sat before it.

Any response that the Robot could think to muster was cut short by a static-laced communication from the sibling unit Judy telling them it was time to get ready. Robot had to be there early, after all, to make sure everything functioned properly before take off.

“I guess it’s time, huh?” asked Will as he picked up his bags -- which only consisted of two bags of the necessities -- and moved to the door.

Robot moved out of the child’s way -- however surprised him as the Robot gently grabbed one of the bags from his person.

“Thank you,” was the hoarse response as they exited the bedroom for what was to be the last time at all.

Robot couldn’t help but make a mental note of that; taking a short glance back as the door closed behind him, sealing their fate and continuing them onward in their journey that would likely take them farther than they’d gone before.

***

It was dark. He was tired. His body ached -- and yet he couldn’t find sleep no matter how hard he tried. The looming curiosity and threat of another broken down ship just off the port side did nothing to quell Will of his worries. What would they find on this ship? If there were no survivors, how were they getting a distress call? Was Judy’s real father on board, awaiting rescue? Was there someone else, something else, on board that ship that was calling them and luring them into a trap?

That, Will Robinson wasn’t too sure. Neither was Robot, if the metallic being standing closely no matter where he went on the small Jupiter filled with children, most of which were no older than he was, was anything to say. He was happy his guardian kept so close in such desperate times. Yet considering how much they’ve been through -- how much he’d been through -- Will would have almost rather Robot standing over the other children as it did now in the desolate command room. But it was a comforting presence nonetheless, and so Will found himself saying nothing as he looked upon the distant stars all the while hoping his parents were out there somewhere looking for them.

“Will?”

The voice was slow and methodical when speaking to him, as if trying to keep him calm while trying to question him all at the same time. That’s what he liked about Robot the most. If Will didn’t feel well, was tired, was hungry or whatever; Will never worried about having to explain anything besides what it was asked by Robot. Otherwise, Robot kept silent and let Will speak when he felt he was ready to speak with it about it; granted, whether that was due to memory issues or emotional issues that was the problem, Will wouldn’t be sure until he could communicate fully with the Robot. A few comprehended and spoken words -- besides the newly found ‘No’, it seemed -- weren’t enough to say they were communicating. Will could still claim their connection was what made him communicate with the robot more easily. Though what about this connection, he still wasn't too sure.

“I’m fine,” Will sighed, swiveling the chair to turn and face the robot that stood on guard at the entrance to the command center. “I just……. Everything’s wrong.”

“Wrong,” Robot mimicked after a long moment, cranium again cocking to one side like some confused puppy.

And what wasn’t? They weren’t on Alpha Centari, and on top of it; a crashed ship with what was probably a twenty year old distress signal or more, and from what they could tell they were nowhere near their destination. They had children on board, for crying out loud! What if this singal was something pad, as Penny tried to talk with Judy. But what if it was something good, something that could help them get to the Alpha Centari as Judy had said?

There were so many choices, Will realized as he stood gazing ahead of him.

“I-I just….”

Will trailed off then, hot tears beginning to trail down his face as he stood, facing the robot that now carefully approached him; as if worried any sudden movement would startle the boy. His small body shaking, watching the other half look at him in confusion, Will did the only thing he could do.

He surged forward, closing the distance between the two and latching onto what he could grab onto on the robot. Hesitantly, a metallic arm wrapped around his body; the other carefully patting his head as if it wasn’t sure how it should comfort him. Will choked out minuscule laughter through his tears, yet still managed to push himself further into the metallic form for comfort.

“Sleep, Will Robinson.”

The order came several moments after Will managed to stop crying, yet still pressed himself into the robot as he looked up, confused.

“I-I’m not that -”

“Sleep, Will Robinson,” Robot ordered again as its head tilted to one side.

It seemed concerned for him. It was pretty late, Will had to admit; and now he was feeling quite tired now that he felt himself relax. And while he wanted to stay up, wanted to watch and wait for the unexpected while everyone was asleep -- he couldn’t fight the Robot gently leading him back to the sleeping area. It seemed to even be moving quieter as if knowing there were already sleeping, disgruntled children unwilling to wake up after such a long and traumatizing journey.

He could neither fight the Robot as he helped him into his own bed, carefully tucking him in. It gave Will the small sliver of hope that his mother would one day return to them after they finished whatever they went through. Because that’s what family was good for -- helping you overcome whatever strife you’ve been through, even if they were already going through their own battles, their own demons.

And he couldn’t fight the Robot carefully sitting down next to his bedroll, easily given sight to a sleeping Judy and Penny, as well as the other children that chose to sleep in the common room for comfort. That heavy side he could feel against himself as the Robot sat itself down next to him, almost moving up against the smaller frame purposely. This feeling of comfort and security put the young Robinson to sleep almost instantly.

For Will knew that anywhere he went, anywhere the Robot -- not the Robot, just Robot -- he would be safe and secure, and everything would eventually be alright. Because whenever he was with Robot, everything always felt alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are well welcomed! Let me know what I can improve on.


End file.
